


Falling Slowly

by ionica01



Series: Family- Fairy Tail edition. [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute couple, jerza - Freeform, parenting, pregnanacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Jellal and Erza try picturing what their child would be like. Just cute Jerza on a day off.





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
> And I can't go back  
> Moods that take me and erase me  
> And I'm painted black  
> Falling Slowly-Once

"Do you need anything? A pillow? Tea? A massage? Does it hurt? Does it move? Do you think...?"   


"Jellal, I've told you already, I'm fiiiine!" Erza brushed him off, stressing the last word as she raised a hand to calm him down. Her husband had been alarmed ever since she had told him she was pregnant, but it was like he got more and more worried as time went on, especially since she hit the sixth month milestone.   


He opened his mouth again as if to say something, but closed it and shook his head, laughing amused. "You're always so strong and independent!" He exclaimed, sitting on the bed besides her.

Erza put her book down as she turned to face him, frowning slightly: "I'm not really..." She let out before turning her face away and muttering: "I depend too much on you."   


Jellal snickered and placed a hand on her face, picking some rebel strands of her and brushing them behind her ear. "I want you to depend on me." He told her earnestly, making Erza smile as she turned back to him. "So then if you need anything..." He continued, shifting his eyes to her bump as she sighed in disbelief, placing a hand over his: 

"I'm fine, really. The baby isn't giving me any trouble!" She smiled again motherly, placing her other hand on her stomach and patting it lightly.   


"I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy." Jellal pondered, touching her stomach too, rubbing it gently. Erza leaned her head on his shoulder and started imagining:

"Well if it's a he, I for one know he'll have some amazing skills. And that he'll be very polite." She giggled, glancing at the father as he threw her a look which said: "what's wrong with being a gentlemen?" But he chose the flirty way as he said aloud:

“And he'll definitely take good care of his perfect mom." Erza rolled her eyes, but still blushed. She quickly cleared her throat and continued: 

“If it's a girl..."   


"I hope she gets your hair." He cut her off. "And we could call her Scarlet." He buried his face in her bangs, kissing the top of her head. "And she'll probably be just as fierce." He trailed off before snickering: "and she'll love cakes."   


"What's wrong with that?!" Erza raised her tone a little, but didn't flinch from her comfortable position. "The strawberry shortcake is delicious..." She closed her eyes, visualising the desert when something started moving in her tummy.   


"Looks like she woke up." Jellal commented, to which Erza raised an eyebrow:

"She?"   


"The baby likes shortcakes. Of course it's your daughter!" He winked before making an unrefusable offer: "wanna grab a bite?"

Erza nodded energetically and the baby thumped harder. "Strawberry cake it is!" She laughed, patting her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I think this will be the last FT fanfic I'll post in a while, since I want to work on other fandoms, too. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think!  
> As always, kudos and comment! Re-read!


End file.
